Current email systems and collaboration systems inundate users with large amount of content. The vast amount of data presented to users sometimes causes the users to miss content that they actually need to pay attention too. Conversely, faced with huge amount of data, it can be problematic to find content that is relevant to what the user is looking for.
A fundamental challenge to the plurality of teamrooms, activities, wikis, communities, blogs, content repositories, and the like, is that frequently there can be more content sources associated with an individual than the individual can possibly absorb. Likewise, at the point in time where aspects of these data sets may be relevant, the user may be unable discern the “what” from “where” at a given point in time where needed. This is the classic case of information overload with the challenge of point in time context.